jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
King of Requiem (Apocalypolis)
|user = King |namesake = (King) |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = E |durability = A |precision = B |potential = E }} Generally abbreviated as King Requiem (Romaji: Kingu Rekuiemu; Kana: キング・'レクイエム'). King of Requiem (Romaji: Kingu obu Rekuiemu; Kana: キング・'オブ'・'レクイエム') is a Stand belonging to King, featured in Apocalypolis. It is the evolved form of King, created when pierced by the Stand-creating arrow. Appearance King Requiem is an anthropomorphic and chibi lion. King Requiem exhibits a diminutive height of 4 feet 6 inches; a lithe figure with slender limbs; a lean but unmuscular physique; pure white fur which fluffs at its wrists; a pair of feline ears with a black exterior but a white interior; white, shoulder-length hair with a pair of chin-length bangs; a gold-rimmed sapphire protruding from the very center of its forehead; a pair of blue eyelashes; a pair of eyes with oversized, blue irises; a diminutive nose; and a feline, prehensile, and white-furred tail. King Requiem is dressed in... Personality Unlike King, King Requiem exhibits a personality that is distinct from its user's personality. Abilities * Chronology Generation/'Chronology Degeneration': At the behest of its user, King Requiem is able to both branch the timeline into sub-timelines that are distinct from the timeline and disconnect sub-timelines from the timeline. Notably, if King Requiem disconnects a sub-timeline from the timeline, the sub-timeline will be deprived of a portion of its past. Like a branch that has been separated from its tree, a sub-timeline that has been separated from the timeline will deteriorate into oblivion as a consequence of it being deprived of a portion of its past. Notably, in order to branch the timeline into a sub-timeline, King Requiem has to designate an event as the foundation of the sub-timeline. Subsequently, when King Requiem branches the timeline into a sub-timeline, the soul of the entity that caused the foundation of the sub-timeline will be transported from the timeline to the sub-timeline. ** Exorcism: King Requiem is able to exorcise a spirit from an entity by designating an action of the entity as the foundation of a sub-timeline. Notably, a spirit that is exorcised by King Requiem is transported from the timeline to the sub-timeline. Subsequently, the spirit maintains its control over the timeline's version of the body that it is possessing. Until the sub-timeline that the spirit is situated within is disconnected from the timeline and thereby induced into obliviation. After that time, the spirit will undergo obliviation alongside the sub-timeline. So the spirit will no longer possesses the existence that is needed to maintain control over the timeline's version of the body that it is possessing. ** Spiritual Obliviation: By disconnecting the sub-timeline from the timeline and thereby causing the sub-timeline to deteriorate into oblivion, King Requiem can bring about the obliviation of the soul of the entity that caused the foundation of the sub-timeline. * Chronology Manipulation: At the behest of its user, King Requiem is able to determine the chronology of the events that either have or will occur within the confines of 2 meters from its location. Notably, King Requiem is able to both re-determine the chronology of the past and pre-determine the chronology of the future. ** Event Acceleration/'Event Retardation': By compressing an event into a smaller portion of the timeline, King Requiem is able to accelerate the occurrence of the event. And by expanding an event into a larger portion of the timeline, King Requiem is able to retard the occurrence of the event. In the layman's terms, King Requiem is able to make an event longer or shorter. ** Event Repetition: By placing an event at more than one location on the timeline, King Requiem is able to cause a repeat of an event's occurrence. ** Protractional Negation: Through the bestowal of a value of infinity onto an event's placement on the timeline, King Requiem is able to eternally protract the occurrence of an event and thereby negate the occurrence of the event. In the layman's terms, King Requiem makes the event happen in a future that will never arrive and thereby ensures that the event is of no consequence. Initially, King Requiem lacks the stamina to protractionally negate an event that occurred any further than an hour into the past. However, as the events of Apocalypolis cause King Requiem to be exercised by its user, King Requiem gradually improves its protractional negation to the point where it can protractionally negate an event that occurred as far as a full-fledged day into the past! ** Immemorial Negation: Through the bestowal of a value of infinitesimal onto the value of an event's placement on the timeline, King Requiem is able to make the event occur at a time where its consequences will surely be resolved by the time of the present and thereby negate the significance of the event. Notably, while King Requiem may be able to immemorially negate the past, King Requiem is unable to immemorially negate the future. * Retrocognition/'Precognition': As a side effect of its ability to manipulate the chronology of the timeline, King Requiem is able to peer into both the past and the future of any area that is within the confines of 2 meters from its location. CGSRS * King of Requiem (Romaji: Kingu obu Rekuiemu; Kana: キング・'オブ'・'レクイエム') - Generally referred to as King of Requiem (Romaji: Kingu obu Rekuiemu; Kana: キング・'オブ'・'レクイエム'), is an evolution of King. It came into being as a result of King being pierced by the Stand-creating arrow. **''Ability'': King Requiem retains the abilities of King and gains the ability to both generate chronologies by branching the timeline into sub-timelines and degeneration chronologies by disconnecting sub-timelines from the timeline. **''Accuracy'': B''' ~ **''Durability'': '''S ~ Tougher than the hardest of diamonds! **''Endurance'': S''' ~ Able to operate at full capacity for 24 hours, straight! **''Intelligence'': '''S ~ Exhibits the intellect of a human. **''Power'': S''' ~ Able to pulverize the hardest of diamonds with naught but a single punch! **''Range'': '''E ~ King Requiem's range is a sphere. Its user is the center of the sphere, while the radius of the sphere is naught but 2 meters. **''Speed'': S ~ Superluminal. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Stands Category:Close Stands